1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a safety device for doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a safety device for doors of lockable receptacles (e.g., safes, vaults, fire-resistant cabinets, automatic teller machines, etc.) that is designed to prevent injuries resulting from user's body parts (e.g., fingers and hands) being crushed by a closing door.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many different safety devices for doors are available for preventing door-related injuries caused by body parts being pinched, trapped, or crushed by a closing door. For example, rubber safety strips are often added to cover the hinge side of doors. Such devices prevent finger trapping accidents by completely covering the gap that is created on the hinge side of a door when the door is in an open position. Other door safety devices (e.g., door stops, door holders, door bumpers, etc.) prevent injuries by holding doors in fully or partially open positions. These devices prevent latching or complete closure of a door and help prevent small fingers and hands from being pinched or crushed in doors and door hinges. For example, door bumpers are made of pliable foam or rubber like material and are configured to attach to the handle-side edge of a door in order to form a soft cushion between the edge of the door and the door frame to prevent the door from completely closing when the door is slammed shut.
While many safety devices for doors currently exist, current devices are designed for use on conventional interior doors of homes to protect people, especially children, from injuring their fingers, hands, etc. from being pinched or caught in a doorjamb. These current devices are not designed or appropriate for use on doors of safes and similar lockable receptacles that include doors weighing hundreds or even thousands of pounds.
The disclosed device is especially designed for use on a safe or the like, especially large-size stationary safes that are often used in businesses such as banks, jewelry stores, or any other business that stores large amounts of money or valuables. Such safes are generally box-shaped and include a lockable, outwardly swinging door hinged to a side wall of the safe for permitting and preventing access to the interior of the safe. These safes typically weigh one thousand or more pounds each and the door of such a safe weighs approximately one-third of the total weight of the safe. Due to the durability, size, and weight of safe doors, inadvertently closing a safe door on one's fingers or hand results in severe injuries and oftentimes requires amputation of the injured body part.
Current door safety devices are not designed for use with doors of lockable receptacles such as safes and the like. Current devices made for conventional interior doors, which weigh a fraction of the weight of safe doors, are not sturdy enough for use with safes. The cushiony foam-like material used to make many current devices does not prevent a heavy safe door from completely closing and latching, and therefore, does not prevent injuries of body parts positioned between a safe and a closing door. Additionally, the purpose of safes is to lock away and protect valuables. Therefore, devices designed to hold doors in fully or partially open positions are not practical for use with safes.
Currently, a need exists for a safety device that protects users' body parts from being injured by a closing door of a lockable receptacle such as a safe. A safety device is needed that is made of a strong, durable material that can withstand the force of a closing door weighing hundreds or even thousands of pounds. Additionally, the safety device must allow the door of the lockable receptacle to properly latch and lock away valuables stored inside the lockable receptacle. Furthermore, a device is needed that prevents a large, heavy door of a lockable receptacle from injuring a user when the door inadvertently closes while a body part of the user is positioned between the lockable receptacle and the closing door.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists in the art for a safety device for doors of lockable receptacles which overcomes, mitigates or solves the above problems in the art. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.